


Butter Digger

by sparklehyunee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (i think lmao), CEO Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, baekhyun just loves chanyeol very much, but it gets better, cafe shop au, chanyeol is kinda dense (read: stupid) ngl, dont throw your shoebox at chanyeol, im the worst at tags sorry, my poor attempt at fluff, pastry chef baekhyun, please enjoy, poor boy is just confused, toothrotting fluff, you will Hurt for baek at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklehyunee/pseuds/sparklehyunee
Summary: Baekhyun believes that the way to win someone's heart is through their stomach, thus the employees of Elyxion Corporation no longer question what the adorable cafe owner is doing at their company, or specifically, at the director's office, every single day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 317





	1. final

Baekhyun lets out a loud cry, alarming all the customers inside the well-lit cafe painted with hues of pastel blue and pink. The clock is currently pointing at twelve and the cafe is slowly being filled with workers on a lunch break who crave for coffees and desserts.

“ _Hyung_! Are you okay?!” one of the staff asks while another one, a noticeablyy shorter, turns to face the rest of the customers and bows apologetically, telling them that the alarming cry was nothing serious and they can carry on with their breakfast.

“I apologise on behalf of the owner, please do continue your meal.”

Some shake their head, clearly amused and used to the random outburst of the adorable cafe owner meanwhile some newcomers furrow their eyebrows in curiosity. 

Baekhyun shoves his phone into his staff’s face, startling the man who goes by the name Sehun. “Sehunnie, look! Chanyeol is ignoring me again!” he cries again.

Sehun scratches his head awkwardly before muttering softly, “Uh— but Baekhyun _hyung_ … doesn’t Director Park usually ignore you?— I mean like— this is not the first time, right?”

“I know!” Baekhyun stomps his feet grumpily. “— but that doesn’t mean it hurts less each time!”

Sehun stands there bewilderedly, not knowing what to respond to the distressed pastry chef. Thankfully, his eye meets with the other male who is working at the cashier. 

Kyungsoo, the man at the cashier gestures for him to return to his barista station and leave their wailing boss be. “Go,” he mutters silently.

Once he is done taking orders from the line of customers, Kyungsoo turns around to smack his friend on the back.

“Gosh! What’s with you, Soo? That hurts!” the other male whines and rubs his back. He isn’t kidding, his back does sting from the sudden blow.

“Get back to work, Baek!”

Baekhyun crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue at the fuming male. “No! I’m sad— let me wallow in peace!”

“You’re disturbing everyone with your annoying cries and gosh, Baekhyun— this happens _every single day,_ don’t you get tired of it? You’re scaring our customers away— oh you’re _so_ lucky you’re cute, though…” Kyungsoo says exasperatedly, unintentionally praising him at the same time. “and please— please stop giving free desserts to the CEO— keep this up and _your_ cafe will go bankrupt soon, I swear!”

Baekhyun frowns at his friend’s words and huffs loudly. 

“— and I don’t know why I’m worrying for _your_ cafe instead when you do nothing but act pretty all day…” Kyungsoo continues and massages his temple.

“Hey! I baked all the cakes every day!’ Baekhyun argues.

Kyungsoo blows on his bangs and raises his eyebrows. “Well, duh? That’s because it’s your job.”

Baekhyun, growing annoyed at his best friend, puts his phone away into his pink apron and turns around to go into the kitchen. 

“You are so _Chanyeolphobic_ huh— bye! I’m not talking to you anymore!” he stomps away, putting extra force into his steps to show his anger. 

Kyungsoos shakes his head in disbelief at the childish behaviour and faces the front again, again, bowing his apologetically to the eyes watching.

  
  
  
  


“Good afternoon, Jaehyunnie~” Baekhyun greets sweetly, placing a box of cupcakes in front of the male. “Is the director here today?”

Jaehyun eyes the box of sweets and he almost drools at the assorted flavours of cupcake lined up nicely inside the transparent box. “Yes, he is. Please go on inside— and thank you for this!” he shakes the box, delighted and if he is a puppy, his tail would surely wag nonstop.

“Sweet!” Baekhyun nods and walks past the younger excitedly. He knocks on the door twice before going in after hearing a dim “Come in.” from inside.

He enters with light steps and his lips curls up at the sight of the director of the company, his sweet _Chanyeol_ , working so concentratedly on his computer.

“Chanyeollie~ I bought you red velvet cupcakes today!” he exclaims loudly and places the big paper bag onto the mahogany table.

Chanyeol, after registering that the voice doesn’t belong to his secretary, finally looks away from the monitor and almost instantly regret not informing his secretary to not let anyone inside his office.

He honestly thought it was Jaehyun making his way inside.

“Why are you here? God— I swear my secretary just let anyone pass that door…” he grumbles.

“Jaehyun is my friend now~ You cannot escape me, Director Park,” Baekhyun giggles.

Baking an extra batch for Jaehyun is never an issue, as long as he can get close to the god-like creature sitting in front of him. 

Plus, he genuinely likes Jaehyun too, the younger would always answer his calls when he wants to know if the older is in his office or not, unlike Mr Director who wouldn’t even look at his messages, let alone answer his calls.

“I’m on a diet, please just give it to Secretary Jung, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,” Chanyeol murmurs, pointing to the door so that the younger would make his way out as soon as possible. 

Besides, he never knew they were close enough for the younger to call him so informally— so he keeps on addressing Baekhyun with formality, as they should be.

Baekhyun’s face falls at the blatant rejection and he pouts dejectedly. “B-but I made them especially for you, Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol feels his blood running cold and the killer pout and he averts his eyes away from the smaller. 

He feels faint when he hears Baekhyun making noises— oh my god is he weeping? Chanyeol wonders.

“Please try them— I got up so early this morning to make them…”

Chanyeol sighs heavily, his chest heaving up and down from suppressing his emotion. He faces this nearly every day but why can’t he say no exactly? “... _alright_.” 

Baekhyun looks up from the floor almost immediately, happy that the taller one gave in easily today. 

Other days, it would sometimes take Chanyeol almost an hour for him to give in— and there are even days where he would go home in unshed tears because the latter wouldn’t even look, let alone eat the sweets he brought. 

And every time that happens, Baekhyun would console and tell himself that maybe Chanyeol doesn’t like the dessert— then he would make a mental note to never bring them again.

“Do you like them, Chanyeol? I used less sugar than usual because I know you’re counting your calorie intake— honestly, I don’t understand why you do that, you already look like you're specially sculpted by God,” Baekhyun chatters. “I mean like, have you seen your eyes? They’re so _perfect_ and you are so _tall_ too, I would love to hug you and never let go—”

“Be quiet, Baekhyun _-ssi_. I’m eating.”

“Ooh! You’re taking a second bite, that’s new! It must be good right— please tell me it’s good~”

  
  
  
  
  


Now to the most interesting part; their first meeting.

So how did they meet exactly?

It all began when one of the staff at the cafe had to take an emergency leave for a day and they had run out of waiters to deliver the orders— weekends at the cafe are always busier than usual and Baekhyun, being the good employer, decided to step out of the kitchen and well, _help_.

It was all good until he clumsily bumped into a much taller figure and could only look in despair when the male’s white dress shirt slowly turned black from the Americano.

Baekhyun had, of course, apologised countless times and offered to take the dress shirt to the laundry, knowing that he would have to spend a hefty amount of money judging from the expensive logo embroidered on the corner of the shirt.

“Oh my fairy godmother! I’m so sorry— I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t see you there. I thought no one was behind me, I’m so sorry again! Your shirt is stained— oh no what to do?!”

“ _Fuck_.”

He heard the other man say and Baekhyun was about to give the ugliest look to the man because his cafe is not a place that suits profanities! There are kids around too!

“Wh—”

But once he got a good look at the face in front of him, he was left utterly speechless— who is this prince charming and to what business does he have with him to step his foot into his humble cafe?

He was completely and thoroughly smitten by the latter; you can even say that he fell in love at first sight.

And for Chanyeol on the other end, he was super pissed, especially when he was running late to a meeting with the board directors.

After that day, Baekhyun had taken a liking to the taller male; quickly learning that he is the CEO of the mega-company located right across the street from his cafe. 

He will always bring him desserts throughout the day— it doesn’t matter if it’s morning, noon or even close to the end of the working hour, because Baekhyun will always be there without a hitch with a bright smile and a paper bag filled with desserts in one hand.

“Chanyeollie~ I bought strawberry muffins today~”

“Director Park! Do you want to try the rainbow crepe or nutella waffle first~?”

“Good morning, Chanyeol~ It’s a good day for some truffles— _ooh_ , you look sexy in red!”

It has gotten such a regular sight that the employees no longer question what the owner of the cafe from across the street is doing at their company every single day— gossip has already spread too, saying that he’s dating their strict chief executive director.

“Do you think they’re dating?”

“I don’t know, too. Like the cafe owner comes here every single day— wouldn’t that make them super close already?”

“I won’t be surprised if they are in a relationship.”

“The owner of Butter Digger— Byun Baekhyun is his name, I think— is so cute though! He’s also friendly and he smiles all the time. Our director is so lucky to have him! I’m so jealous~ I want a boyfriend too.”

“Shush, you. Get back to work— get back to work. They didn’t hire us to gossip!”

“Tch, don’t be so tight, Manager Choi~”

The director for some reason, couldn’t chase him away no matter how the words are already at the tip of his tongue— he just cannot and he has no idea why too. 

Maybe because the desserts he brings are all good so there’s no need to refuse free desserts, Chanyeol concludes.

Every other day, Baekhyun would ask the taller out for lunch but he would always get a grumpy “No.” as an answer— that doesn’t mean Baekhyun would stop trying though.

Persistent is, after all, his middle name.

And just like any other day, Chanyeol would outright refuse the offer and say that he is busy with work— he doesn’t have time for a lunch break when all these documents are waiting to be checked and signed. Furthermore, his company had just taken this big project involving the government, and Chanyeol for sure has no second to waste.

“Thank you for the offer but I’m really busy right now— so I’m skipping lunch.”

  
  
  
  


One day, Baekhyun tries his luck again after delivering a box of lemon cupcakes with orange zest topping, a recipe he had just tried out for the first time— just in case a miracle would happen and Chanyeol would agree for a lunch date with him.

Even the thought of having lunch with the taller makes him giddy. 

“Chanyeol, do you want to get lunch?”

“I’m busy, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Please see yourself out after this— there are still many reports I have to approve, I can’t afford to have lunch right now,” Chanyeol answers firmly without looking up from the stack of papers. “I would greatly appreciate it if you could stop bothering me. I don’t like any distractions— it makes me unfocus.”

The reading glasses on the bridge of his nose clearly indicates that he isn’t up for any discussion, so Baekhyun quietly makes his way out of the room, carefully closing the door to make sure no sound would distract Chanyeol. 

Once he is out of the room, he can finally breathe freely again. 

A _distraction_ — Chanyeol called him a distraction.

He exhales heavily and touches his chest— somehow it still hurts here even though he knows that Chanyeol is not angry at him; he was just busy with extra work.

“Baekhyun _hyung_ , are you alright? Did something happen?” Jaehyun gets up from his seat when he notices the smaller male standing frozen outside the closed door.

Baekhyun snaps out from his thoughts at the call and looks left and right, registering what just happened. “Huh? What— oh— yeah, I’m fine— I’m alright.”

“Are you sure? Was the director mad at you?” Jaehyun asks worriedly, maybe he shouldn’t have let the smaller into his employer’s office— he knows that the director is quite busy for the time being since they have another BOD meeting coming right up soon but he thought the taller would appreciate some break, that’s why he let Baekhyun inside earlier.

“Yeah— I’m okay, Chanyeol didn’t get mad at me or anything— he just told me to leave since he’s quite busy right now.”’

Jaehyun scowls at Baekhyun’s crestfallen face and stretches his arms around the brunette to engulf him into a comforting hug when the door on his side opens to reveal a tight-faced Chanyeol.

“Secretary Jung, please come inside. I have something to discuss with you.”

Jaehyun halts his movement, leaving his hand hanging awkwardly mid-air and pulls them down quickly when the director sends him another look.

“Oh— alright, Director Park,” Jaehyun nods and touches Baekhyun on his arms, bidding his goodbye.

“Okay, I’ll go first— thank you, Jaehyunnie,” Baekhyun bids without pulling his eyes up from the floor. He could feel the director’s menacing stares directed at him and his palms start feeling clammy. 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, is also mildly confused. 

Why did the director get out of his seat when he could just press on the intercom to call for him?

Weird.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun kicks the tyre out of anger and yelps before crouching down and holding his foot. He immediately regrets his careless action because his foot throbs painfully, even when it is covered with a shoe.

In his defence, the stupid car is acting up and it won’t start for some reason.

Not only did Chanyeol ‘chase’ him out earlier, but his car, his sweet little yellow Bentley also decided that it won’t cooperate with him today out of all days.

It’s definitely not his day, he sighs. 

Everyone at the cafe had gone home because, even if Baekhyun is practically the owner of the place, he still has his name scheduled to close the shop every other day. 

After what happened during the day, Baekhyun wants nothing more but to go home, have a movie marathon by himself and maybe eat a tub of mint chocolate ice-cream and order three large Hawaiian pizzas to soothe his heartbreak.

Yes, screw those who don’t, because Baekhyun _adores_ and _worships_ mint-choco ice cream and pineapple on pizza.

But anyways.

“What’s with you, huh? Out of all days, why today? Listen here you shithead, _I love you_ — like you’ve been here with me from the start but I won’t hesitate to scrape you off, you understand?” he points his finger at the vehicle as if scolding. 

And to think that he just got it serviced a few weeks ago— the yellow beetle is really asking for it.

Suddenly, a loud honk is heard from the side, startling the poor boy who is still sending useless threats to his unmoving car. He searches for the source of the sound and finds a sleek black sports car on the other side of the road.

He knows that car— but what does the owner want with him? Especially after that little scenario this afternoon.

Baekhyun is not one to bear a grudge, but it really hurt him to see the director acting so cold at him.

He turns his body away from looking at the car and acts like he is uninterested when the owner of the car asks him what happened.

“Is there something wrong with your car?” Chanyeol yells from the other side.

Baekhyun folds his arms on his chest and continues playing deaf— hopefully, the latter would go away soon.

He hears the car slowly driving away and sighs for the umpteenth time for the day. 

Finally, the director is gone.

“If you want to keep on acting up— fine! You stay here— I’m going home, hmph!” he scolds the yellow beetle one last time before turning his heels away to walk to the bus station located a few minutes away from the cafe.

Thank god it is not far from where he is. 

He really doesn’t like walking under the hot scorching sun. 

He has sensitive skin, okay? Don’t judge him.

Baekhyun almost jumps when a very familiar looking car stops by his side. The owner rolls down the window and Baekhyun is greeted with Chanyeol in his aviator, now void of the burgundy blazer that he wore earlier with a few buttons of his black dress shirt unbuttoned— a look that clearly indicates that he’s done with work for the day.

“Where are you going?” he hears the baritone voice ask.

“Home,” Baekhyun answers curtly and continues his halted steps, ignoring the taller man completely.

When he feels that something (or _someone_ who is controlling the _something_ ) following his behinds, Baekhyun turns around and widens his eyes at the sight of the car driving at 20 km/h to trail after him. 

It wasn’t him the one who acted so cold earlier! 

Why is he being all friendly now? He grunts.

Baekhyun continues the indifference act, the bus stop is just a few steps away from him! He can get home just fine thank you!

But, never in his 24 years of living was he ready for the next question to come.

“Do you want a ride back home?” Chanyeol offers. He notes how Baekhyun’s cheeks almost immediately turn crimson red at the offer. 

_Cute_. Realising what he just thought, Chanyeol shakes his head softly.

He did not just call another man cute, did he? Crazy… this is so not him.

Baekhyun’s stomach is basically doing somersaults at the sweet voice offering to take him home. Without waiting, he opens the passenger seat and hops in, buckling the seatbelt without being told to do so.

Oh, how fast his feelings betray him.

The things love do…

“Let’s go, Chanyeol~ I will guide you to my house!” 

Chanyeol shakes his head at the sudden change of emotion— the 26 years-old man genuinely thought that the male would ignore him some more.

He pushes the gear down and drives off without a word.

Along the way, he discovers that Baekhyun is a really chatty one— the smaller male would point out things here and there and would excitedly blabber about his day to him. He honestly has expected the brunette to be chatty, but not _this_ chatty.

“Chanyeol, do you know? Today, a customer came and demanded to have bought every single thing on the menu— and we sell almost 20 types of dessert daily! Soo asked him if it was for a party or something but you know what?! He said that it was all for himself! _Crazy_ , right?”

“That's also possible because we make very nice desserts at Butter Digger but… I really hope he didn’t have a bad sugar rush— consuming too much sugar is so not healthy… I’m not paying for his hospital bills if anything happens!” Baekhyun giggles.

_You say that… and you send me desserts every single day…_ Chanyeol internally mumbles.

“Oh— oh! Just now during lunch, a stray cat appeared at the back door of my cafe— and the poor thing looked so scared and hungry! It was so thin too— definitely malnourished, I say… Then, I went to the convenience store down the street and bought him wet food! I didn’t know what it prefers so I just bought every single flavour available,” Baekhyun giggles, recalling how he almost had a mental breakdown at the store after discovering the ray of different flavours on the shelves.

How is he supposed to know if the car prefers salmon, tuna, seafood, beef or chicken?

“Then the cat chose the salmon one!” Baekhyun claps as he remembers how happy he felt. The cat ate so well and he was the one who bought the food for it!

Chanyeol’s mouth works faster than his brain, so he finds himself asking before realising. “How did you know it chose the salmon flavoured?”

“I arranged the cans in front of it and it put its paws on the salmon one~ It was so cute, you should’ve seen it too, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol almost scoffs at the answer but holds himself back— he doesn’t want to offend the brunette again, especially when he knew he had upset Baekhyun at the office earlier.

To his defence, it was a very busy day and Baekhyun distracting him is the last thing he needs.

“I really wanted to adopt the kitty but I am just _so_ busy at work— kitty won’t have any friends at home and will be lonely. I don’t want kitty to be lonely…” he juts his lips out.

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to respond though a small smile still tugs on his lips. He finds the situation oddly adorable and he has no idea why.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol drives through the security gate after Baekhyun greets the guards, only letting them through once they recognise the smaller beside him. 

“See you later, Baekhyun,” the guards bow simultaneously.

Baekhyun nods and waves to them enthusiastically. “You too, uncles!”

The guards, mostly consisting of middle-aged men, smile fondly at the excited reply. The cafe owner has always been the friendliest. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he feels strangely relieved seeing the tight security around Baekhyun’s housing area— though he should’ve expected it considering that he’s now inside quite an elite neighbourhood. 

Who is Baekhyun exactly? He thought the younger is just some cafe owner— it seems like he might be wrong on this.

“Turn right, Chanyeollie— my house is at the end of the road.”

Once in front of the house, Chanyeol is left amazed at the size of it— for someone who lives alone, that house is considerably _very big_. Even if he himself lives in a high-rise penthouse, nothing could beat the huge garden Baekhyun has— filled with a variety of different coloured-flowers and a small fountain in the middle of his garden. 

The house looks cosy too; painted white like an English style cottage.

“You like flowers?” he questions absentmindedly, only realising that he voiced out his thoughts loudly after Baekhyun turns to look at him with a surprised face.

Baekhyun smiles, his eyes turning into crescent— delighted that Chanyeol is now asking about him because it had always been him asking the latter before this.

_This is progress!_

“Yes! I like flowers but I suck at gardening— a close uncle of mine comes to tend the flowers daily,” he chirps.

Baekhyun faces some difficulties trying to unbuckle his seatbelt. He scowls when it won’t budge. 

Just when he is about to call for help from the owner of the car, Chanyeol’s face leans closer to him and Baekhyun literally _stops_ breathing.

He sits there frozen rigid at the close proximity and could only stare at Chanyeol’s face— the latter is so close Baekhyun swears he can count the number of lashes he has.

“Sorry— this seatbelt’s been having issues for quite a while and I always forgot to repair them because no one really sits here,” Chanyeol mumbles before leaning back onto his seat after unbuckling Baekhyun from the faulty belt.

Baekhyun finally lets out his breath once the face— the very, _very_ handsome face that Baekhyun might or might have not dream of kissing daily— moves away.

Inside, he feels so much joy that he could practically jump to the moon after Chanyeol had yet again revealed another fact about him— no one rides in the car with Chanyeol.

Knowing that makes him so happy; he couldn’t explain it in words.

“Thank you for dropping me home, Chanyeolie,” he shyly says, pulling the hems of his sweatshirts playfully from embarrassment.

“You’re welcome.”

Baekhyun opens the door and leaves the car but before he could close the door, Chanyeol again catches him off guard.

“Goodnight, Baekhyunnie.”

And then Chanyeol drives off, leaving Baekhyun gaping on the street.

Chanyeol called him _Baekhyunnie—_ not just _Baekhyun_ but _Baekhyunnie_! He dropped the formality, there’s no more Baekhyun- _ssi_! Baekhyun is so overjoyed, he sprints inside his house screaming like a schoolgirl. 

He has to tell Kyungsoo— oh, the other would be _so_ jealous because he had always said that he would never have a chance with the director of the company.

That night, Baekhyun keeps on tossing around in bed, the immense happiness he’s feeling is keeping him awake and he cannot stop grinning all night.

He falls asleep with a smile, hugging the giant bear he named ‘Yeollie’ tight in his hold.

  
  
  
  


The days after went like usual, Baekhyun would wail when his Chanyeol ignored him and his best friend, Kyungsoo would smack some sense into him and the two would bicker again.

Just a usual day at Butter Digger, their customers note.

It has been such a usual occurrence that they don’t feel disturbed by the pretty cafe owner’s random outbursts anymore.

“I’m going to send Chanyeol this meringue cake— there’s no use talking to you!” they hear the cafe owner tell the other male in charge of the counter.

“Whatever!” Kyungsoo retorts back. He is also sure that their regular customers are also tired of him apologising every single time, so Kyungsoo resorts to only nod his head and grins meekly to them.

Once Baekhyun arrives on the 32nd floor, a floor reserved just for the CEO and his secretary, Baekhyun finds the front desk void of Jaehyun— that’s weird. 

Jaehyun would always be the first one to greet the male once he arrives on the floor.

Baekhyun scrunches his eyebrows and wonders where the younger male is.

_Is he in the restroom? Pantry maybe?_

But usually, Jaehyun would put a sign, sticking a paper note onto the table before leaving for a little break.

So, Baekhyun puts his little paper bag onto the front desk and wanders, craning his neck to look for any sign of the secretary.

Then, something clicks in his head.

Maybe Jaehyun is in the director’s office?

_Ah…_ no wonder he isn’t in his seat. 

Giddily, he grabs the porcelain white paper bag engraved with a logo of Butter Digger right in the middle and advances towards the room, skipping leisurely while humming a soft tune under his breath.

He is going to meet _his_ Chanyeol, what else is better than that?

However, before he can knock onto the door, he gets the shock of his life when he sees the door open and someone— or rather, a very pretty _woman,_ sitting sideways on Chanyeol’s lap.

_...Who…?_

Baekhyun moves to the side before the director would sense his presence and he grips the paper bag tightly, suppressing his sobs and he clenches his shirt; right above where his heart is.

_Is that… his…?_

Baekhyun feels his airway contracting, finding it hard for oxygen to enter his lungs.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

_Was love supposed to hurt this much?_

He recalls the conversation he had with Chanyeol before this.

_“I like you, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun had bravely said one day after sending a box of blueberry muffins to Elyxion Corporation’s director._

“It’s now or never.”

_That was what had driven him to confess._

_“Look…” Chanyeol pauses, inhaling deeply to collect his thoughts. He had an inkling that Baekhyun had taken a liking to him after sending him desserts from his cafe for almost a week straight. “...I’m so sorry… I don’t like you that way, Baekhyun-_ ssi _.”_

_Baekhyun’s face immediately fell. “...Oh…” he belatedly answers. He plays with the loose string on his shirt and nods a few times. “It’s okay… I understand.”_

_After that, Baekhyun was demotivated for a while— but he quickly regathered his spirits and proceeded to try again._

_“It’s okay, Chanyeol! I can like you enough for both of us!” he beams._

_By hook or crook, he will make sure that Chanyeol will fall for him too— he believes that trying to win a man’s heart is through their stomach, so he uses his advantage as a patissier to the fullest._

_He would go to the man’s office with new desserts every day, or sometimes he’d even drop by with lunch when he knows how busy the latter is. He was happy enough to be close to the man of his dream._

But now, standing with only a wall separating him from Chanyeol, he finally realises— it was stupid of him to keep on trying.

He didn’t bother to find out if the man had anyone special all these while. 

That was foolish of him.

_No wonder… he doesn’t like me that way._

Chanyeol has someone special waiting for him.

Baekhyun was the actual third wheeler all this time.

Stepping away with careful steps to not draw any unwanted attention from those two engrossed in their world in the room, he places the paper bag at the front desk and flees from the office. 

He needs to get away as fast as possible because his chest feels tight and everything is suffocating him alive— he might even faint in any second.

  
  
  
  


It is a quiet evening, Chanyeol is done going through the stack of reports earlier and is just resting comfortably, waiting for working hours to be done to clock out as soon as possible. 

Chanyeol taps his pen onto the table absentmindedly before he begins to get lost in his thoughts. He’s puzzled on why he hasn’t seen Baekhyun for the past few days— in fact, it’s been almost a week since Baekhyun has come to his office.

Maybe the brunette is busy with work… that’s why he cannot drop by as usual.

That must be it, he convinces himself.

However, no matter how much he convinces himself, it still leaves an unsettling feeling deep down inside him and Chanyeol has no idea why he is feeling this way. 

Was it the creamy prawn pasta he had for lunch?

He was extremely engrossed in his work earlier that he asked his secretary to take away lunch for him. 

He should ask Jaehyun where he got the pasta, it’s making his stomach feel funny and Chanyeol is not liking it one bit.

He frustratedly runs his fingers through his hair with pursed lips. Why can’t he stop thinking of a certain small male across the street?

_Crazy… why am I feeling this way? Ugh!_

Work has been hectic enough for him—but now he couldn’t stop thinking of Baekhyun _and_ another problem has also risen. 

A woman he never thought he would meet again came back.

Oh, thinking of it is enough to give him shudders.

His life is _perfect_ indeed.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun grabs the table cloth from Sehun’s hands without much thought, leaving the college student baffled at his employer’s sudden action.

He begins wiping one table to another and Sehun, the one who was supposed to do it, could only scratch his temple awkwardly.

Now, what should he do when he has his task taken away?

Sehun looks back when he feels a tap on his shoulder and comes face to face with Kyungsoo.

“Go and work at the back, I think the flour stock will arrive in a few minutes— can you deal with it?”

Sehun nods. “Yes, I can.”

“Great! Now go— I have to deal with your boss, he’s making me want to rip my hair out with the way he’s acting, _I swear to god_ …” Kyungsoo pulls his long sleeves halfway to his elbows and huffs, eyeing his friend who is clearly not in his right state of mind.

Baekhyun has been wiping the same table for 5 minutes already. How squeaky clean does he want it to be for god’s sake?

“Baekhyun, what’s with you? Why are you wiping away the tables— that’s Sehun’s duty, you know right?” Kyungsoo chides. “— and you’ve been wiping the same table for the past five minutes already, what’s with you, really?”

“Huh— _huh…_ ?” Baekhyun looks up and then stares at the cloth in his hand. “ _Oh…_ really? I didn’t notice…”

“Of course you won’t! Something is bothering you, right? Let’s sit and talk.”

Before Baekhyun could rebuke, Kyungsoo snatches the wet cloth away and dumps it on the table before pulling Baekhyun to sit on one of the bar chairs.

Baekhyun just silently let his friend pull him down onto the chair and plays with his fingers when he feels his best friend staring at him, waiting for him to speak up.

“ _What’s up_ , Baek? Why are you acting this way?” Kyungsoo starts. “I _noticed—_ of course, I do, Baek… you’ve been acting strange but I just let you be because I thought whatever problem that you’re facing, you’ll get over it soon but now it’s been almost a _week_ and you’re still acting the same way!” 

Baekhyun cowers at the sudden rise of tone. 

“…What’s bothering you, Baekhyun? All you did these past few days is bake and bake! And because of that our flour stock is always gone in a flash! How many times have we restocked the flours this week? I’ve lost count honestly.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders shrink lower at the information. He wasn’t aware that he’s been using up the flour stocks so quickly and now he feels sorry for causing trouble.

“ _I-I’m sor-sorry_ ,” he stutters without looking up, not having the strength to look up at his friend. He feels ashamed of himself.

“I don’t mind you baking— you make amazing desserts and the new menus you introduce are gaining attention too, our customers love them, so it’s a good thing _but_ you’ve been staying in the kitchen for _too_ long— where did you have the time to bake all of them? When we come to work, it’s already there displayed— did you stay up all night baking? You never leave when we leave after work too… Please tell me, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo holds both of his hand and pleads.

At his friend’s pleading, Baekhyun breaks down. He finally pulls his head up to look at Kyungsoo and breaks out into a sob, shocking his friend who immediately spoons him into a hug.

“Why are you crying?!” Kyungsoo asks, panicking.

“I-I— I’m _hurt_ , Soo— _god_ , this hurts s-so m-much, Soo…” Baekhyun finally says with difficulties, with hiccups in between each word.

Kyungsoo pulls himself away to inspect the other male’s face. “Huh— why are you hurt? Who hurt you? Who do I need to kill, tell me, Byun Baekhyun!”

If Baekhyun wasn’t so busy sobbing his hearts out, he would’ve laughed at his friend's words.

“It’s that damn CEO, isn’t it? I’ve told you countless times, Baekhyun.., I’ve got nothing on him but he’s not for you, Baek— now that you’re hurt, I should say you deserve so much better now. Tell me, what did he do?” 

Baekhyun gently smacks his friend in the arms, not liking his hostile tone when talking about his favourite person ( _still_ ). Kyungsoo has always been such a strong character. 

“I-it’s not like _that_ , he didn’t hurt me— not _intentionally_ , at least, b-but—”

“But what?!” his friend impatiently interrupts.

“I-I think he h-has someone else… that’s why he never return my feelings— I know he told me he doesn’t feel the same way but I thought he, _at least_ would open up his heart for me but t-that was s-stupid of me… Why am I sad even— when I’m the third-wheeler in his relationship…” Baekhyun croaks painfully in between his sobs.

Kyungsoo is left stunned by the words. Chanyeol has a lover?

Then why did the man tell him he was single when he visited the cafe back then? He clearly remembers the corporate telling him that he doesn’t have any time for a relationship— that being the reason why Kyungsoo is so adamant on not letting his friend be attached to the director.

He is afraid Baekhyun would get hurt in the end.

But now, knowing that the CEO perhaps has lied to him _and_ hurt his best friend, he feels angry.

“I’m giving up, Soo.”

Kyungsoo pulls the other male into his embrace and pats his back, whispering comforting words at the still-sobbing male.

“It’s okay, Baek— you’re strong you can get through this.”

  
  
  
  


“For god’s sake, Hyeri— what the hell are you doing here?” Chanyeol slams the door shut and pulls his necktie loose.

He just ended a meeting with the accounting department and he doesn’t like what he heard, the company is facing some lost because some incompetent worker cannot do his damn job properly!

The last thing he wants is to enter his office to find the thick-skinned woman sitting on his chair behind the table but that is exactly what he gets.

Thank god, Jaehyun had notified him earlier of the unwanted visitor. He understands when the young man said that he didn’t have a choice but to let her in. 

Hyeri smiles slyly and gets up from his chair, striding towards him seductively in her 10-inch heels. She stands beside him and runs her fingers on his arm.

“Chanyeol, why are you angry? Hyeri is just here to visit you because our grandparents have reserved a table at Hilton for us, let us go together,” she says in a fake high-pitched voice.

Chanyeol pulls his hand away from her and takes a step back, putting distance between them. Her overpowering perfume is starting to give him a headache.

“Leave. I’m not having lunch with you.”

Hyeri twists a part of her hair playfully and tilts her head to the side. “Oh, Chanyeol~ I’m not sure if Grandma Kim would like that, hm?”

“I don’t care, I’m not listening to them.”

Hyeri stomps her feet, still sporting that _stupid_ pout and takes out her phone from her little purse. “I will tell my grandparents and they’re going to terminate the contract your company offered, do you want that?”

“I said, I don’t care— I’m not tolerating this anymore.”

Chanyeol is not having any more of this ‘Hyeri is a good granddaughter of the KM Group and it'll be great if you can be good to her’ bullshit. He’s faced it for a year already, he’s had enough of it.

Does Hyeri really think that she can have everything she wants with the use of money? She can yap at her grandparents all she wants, Chanyeol has decided he won’t budge anymore.

“Now leave— I don’t want to see your face anymore.”

“I’m not going to!” Hyeri crosses her arms and stays glued on her spot, not moving an inch although the look Chanyeol is sending her is sending chills down her spine. She is used to everyone following her orders so no matter what, she will have lunch with the handsome man in front of her!

_Spoiled brat_ , Chanyeol thinks. 

“Leave or I'll have the security _drag_ you out— you choose,” Chanyeol circles his table and takes a seat before putting both his arms behind his head, closing his eyes to get a short nap. 

“I think my employees would have a field day today if they ever see the heiress to one of the leading companies in our country get dragged out— if the media is lucky, some of them might even send footage of you being forced to go by the guards,” he continues with his eyes closed.

“ _Chanyeol_ , you will regret this!” she threatens before turning her wheels to walk out of his office. Her pride is hurt. Who does Chanyeol think he is?

When the door to his office is closed with a thud, Chanyeol peeks with one eye and sighs in relief when the _nuisance_ is gone from his space. 

He presses the intercom and calls for Jaehyun. 

His secretary comes inside with hurried steps. He saw how Hyeri stormed off earlier and guessed that Chanyeol would not be in a great mood.

“Yes, Director Park?”

“I’m off for today— cancel all my appointments for this evening and if Hyeri ever comes here again, don’t let her in and just call the security.”

“Understood, sir.”

Chanyeol nods and waves him off, “Good, you can go now. I would like to rest. Thank you, Secretary Jung.”

Jaehyun leaves without wasting a second. He’s glad that the director seems alright, he honestly thought he would come inside to an enraged Chanyeol.

But just now, instead of looking angry, he just looks tired. 

Chanyeol massages his temples and leans into his seat weakly. He is beyond exhausted— it seems like his work is never-ending.

He glances to his side and spots a familiar-looking keychain in the shape of a cupcake hanging in between the stack of pens.

He reaches out for it and puts it onto his palm.

_“Chanyeollie~ I bought this keychain for you because I want you to be reminded of me whenever you work— it’s really cute right~?”_

He could still hear Baekhyun’s voice ringing in his ears.

He never thought he’d ever say it, but he misses the smaller male. It’s been two weeks since he last met the brunette. Curiosity got the best of him and he presses the intercom again without thinking much.

“Secretary Jung?”

“Yes, sir? Is there anything I can help with?”

Chanyeol fondles with his words, reluctant to ask. He decides to forgo his ego and give in. He’s just asking as a friend. 

“Sir?”

“— _Ah yes_ , I’m still here,” Chanyeol replies. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure, sir. What is it?”

“Can you come inside my office?”

“Alright, sir— I’ll be there in a minute,” Jaehyun gathers his tablet and a small sticky note for if the director wants him to note down something.

He knocks and comes in after getting permission.

“Has… _Baekhyun_ contacted you in the past few weeks?”

Jaehyun coughs in surprise. His boss is asking about the pastry chef? “Er— I haven’t talked to him for a while, the last time he sent a dessert, he put it on my table— I honestly thought it was for you, but then the note says that it’s for me. So I just took it without much thought— maybe he dropped by the company while I was on lunch break.”

“Baekhyun dropped by? When?”

“Uh… two weeks ago if I’m not wrong?”

“Did he send it himself?”

“Yes, the guards told me he came alone— but then he didn’t stay for long, it was only for a while.”

“Was it the day Hyeri first came?” Chanyeol asks and feels his stomach churn uncomfortably. He doesn’t like this feeling.

“Wait let me check my calendar,” Jaehyun opens the tablet and looks up again before nodding. “Yes he did— at that time I remember I was on a late lunch break because of the meeting we had with the representatives of KM Group all morning.”

At that, Chanyeol feels a wave of headache attacking him.

_It couldn’t be that Baekhyun…?_

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol stands in front of the cafe— excusing himself to the side when a pair of women come from behind to enter the shop.

The cafe is still bustling with customers when lunch break has ended a few hours ago.

He contemplates whether he should enter the shop or not but before he could get in, a friend of Baekhyun— Kyungsoo if he remembers correctly— comes out from the door and _drags_ his arms away.

“ _Wha—_ hey! Where are we going?”

“ _Be quiet!_ ” 

Chanyeol, puzzled, lets himself get dragged into a boutique two shops away from the cafe.

“ _Noona_! Can I sit here for a while? I have something to talk to this man,” Kyungsoo greets the owner. She is a close senior from high school and coincidentally, she opened her boutique very close to the cafe.

“Oh, _wow—_ who is this fine young man?” Narae’s eyes twinkle at the stunning visual and she eyes Chanyeol up and down.

“No one— we just have something to talk about and I cannot have a conversation with him at the cafe for some _special_ reason so, can we talk here? I promise we won’t bother you!” Kyungsoo points to the storage room.

Narae looks at them sceptically before nodding unsurely. “...Sure? I mean, there’s no one right now, just use the seats beside the fitting room.”

“Alright, thanks _noona_!”

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol down by the shoulders, forcing him to sit on the pink sparkly chair before taking a seat himself beside the man.

“What is this about, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?’

“ _Okay—_ I have _a lot_ to talk about with you exactly.”

“...about Baekhyun?”

“Yes!”

“Where is he, why did you drag me here?”

“He doesn’t want to see your face or else he will start bawling again so I have to bring you here,” Kyungsoo grumps.

“Why?” Chanyeol frowns.

“Baekhyun— he likes you— heck, he _loves_ you— you know that right?” Kyungsoo asks, keeping his calm. If it’s up to his temper, the man by his side might already have a black eye but violence won’t do anything— and he really doesn’t want to sleep in jail for harassment.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to answer before closing them again, gapping. He cannot find his words.

“You know that, right?” Kyungsoo repeats.

“...yes, I am aware…”

“Then _why_ did you do that?” 

Chanyeol knits his eyebrows at the question. What did he do exactly? “I did… what?”

“You gave him _hope_! When in fact you have someone you already like! I never perceive you as this type of person, Director Park!” Kyungsoo explodes, flailing his arms in anger. “At least don’t let him keep on sending you stuff— and don’t act so nice to him. Baekhyun is a freaking _fool_ , I know that you once told him that you don’t feel the same way but that man is foolish enough to keep on trying— because you know what? He feels like he can make you like him!”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth before continuing, “And now he’s so _heartbroken_ that you actually have someone else! What is he exactly to you, Director Park? _Why_ did you let him keep trying— you know him sending you desserts every single day before this is just a scheme to get closer to you, right?”

“I know bu—”

“And who is this woman that he saw in your office that day? Did she sit on your lap? Huh— I can’t believe my ears when he first told me. You have a _lover_ but you still let him try to get close to you, I’m so disappointed, Director Park…”

“Wait— _wait_ don’t interrupt me again. She’s not my girlfriend, hell, I wouldn’t even call her a _friend_! I’m not dating her! Never!”

At Chanyeol’s offended and defensive tone, Kyungsoo squints his eyes to closely inspect the taller man’s expression. _It doesn’t look like he’s lying._

“You’re telling me you’re not _dating_ her? She’s not your _girlfriend_?”

“ _Yes_!”

“Then why did she sit on your lap?” 

“She’s a spoiled brat who can’t take a ‘no’ for an answer and thinks she can get away with everything— she forced herself on my lap, I swear! I was taking a nap after a meeting with her family’s company and she sneaked into my office!”

Kyungsoo rubs his chin. It does sound convincing and he remembers Chanyeol telling him that he really isn't in any relationship before this.

“—and I pushed her away as soon as I got up!”

“Do you like him— _Baekhyun_?”

Chanyeol is tongue-tied at the sudden attack. Does he like the _adorable_ patissier?

“Do you miss him when he’s not around— those two weeks he didn’t come to your office, did you miss him?”

“ _I do_ …”

“Do you smile like an idiot every time you think of him?”

“I—”

“Also, does your stomach feel weird too at times when you think of him? Trust me, that has _nothing_ to do with what you ate for lunch.”

“I— yes. _Yes—_ and yes to everything you said,” Chanyeol finally gives in.

“ _See_.” Kyungsoo shrugs as if he just solved the hardest question in life. “You like him.” 

“I like _him…_?”

“ _Yes_ , you do,” Kyungsoo blows onto his bangs and eyes the man beside him. Chanyeol looks so conflicted that Kyungsoo kind of feels sorry for him.

“ _I like him_ …”

“Yes.”

“I like _Baekhyun_ … _god_ — I like him. I actually like him.”

“You might even love him too…”

Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol dwell in his very late realisation and leans into his seat. 

_Finally_.

His friend deserves to be happy with the man he loves. Honestly, after a lot of thinking after his conversation with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo came to a realisation that he too cannot come up with a rash conclusion too.

He has to hear from both sides— and that explains why he didn’t go all ballistic when he spotted Chanyeol outside of the cafe earlier.

“Do you want to meet him?”

Chanyeol nods, still in disbelief at the discoveration. 

“Let’s go to the cafe then.” Kyungsoo then thanks Narae for lending them her store and heads back to the cafe.

“You stay outside first and Sehun will call you inside, I have to check on Baekhyun first to make sure he doesn’t pass out from shock at seeing you here.”

“Alright.”

Chanyeol watches the shorter man’s back disappear into the cafe decorated with soft colours of blue and pink. Even the door is painted in a light shade of pink, fitting in with the rest of the shop as well as the decoration.

Suddenly, a young man with the name tag ‘Sehun’ calls him inside.

“Baekhyun _hyung_ is in the kitchen,” he states without being told to and points to the door leading to the kitchen. Kyungsoo is standing next to it and Chanyeol moves toward him nervously.

“I told him you’re here but he doesn’t want to get out,” Kyungsoo says apologetically. “I almost forced him out but he threatened to lock himself in the restroom if I did… and I know he _will_ if he says so…”

Chanyeol sighs. 

Of course, what does he expect? The smaller male has been avoiding him for half a month already.

“ _I see_ …”

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

“Can you tell him to text me, I have something really important to tell him.” 

Kyungsoo is not dense, of course, he knows perfectly what the tall man in front of him wants to tell his friend.

“I will… and I’m sorry again.”

“No it’s alright— it’s not your fault,” Chanyeol smiles, although it did come out looking quite forced. “Thank you, Kyungsoo- _ssi_.”

Baekhyun hears the conversation of the two through the slight gap in the door and with wobbly legs that are about to give up from pressure, he leans onto the wall beside him weakly.

  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun! Your cookie is gaining so much attention! It went viral after a famous vlogger did a review on it— and look at all these DMs we got on Instagram! They’re all asking if we are going to make it a permanent menu at Butter Digger!” Kyungsoo eagerly shows Baekhyun his phone screen.

“Really?”

“ _Yes—_ cause so many of them didn't get to try it yet and it gets sold out almost immediately after we put them on display!” 

“...I’m not sure if I will make them a permanent menu though…” Baekhyun hesitates because he created them on a whim— it was a result of his impromptu baking session at three in the morning and he honestly didn’t expect it to gain the attention of the crowd.

He would bake them whenever he is reminded of a certain tall male, that was why it kept on appearing on their daily menu— because he used all the time he would use before this to meet Chanyeol to take his mind off his previous, well, _routine_.

“The name of your cookie is though... seriously, Baek— what is ‘ _Out of Your Reach_ ’?”

_That_ , also is an impulsive action by him. He was so tired of baking all night that when Sehun asked him what to display it as, he just said ‘out of your reach’ on a whim.

“I’m thankful though, that Butter Digger is attracting many new customers because of you— last week has been so hectic, we were always filled with customers!” Kyungsoo excitedly blabbers.

Baekhyun is glad too, he was so busy that he didn’t have the chance to drown in his feelings.

“Oh— and Baek, thanks for agreeing to close the shop today— I really have an important meeting to attend!”

Baekhyun waves his hand and smiles at his friend. “It’s okay, Soo… it’s not like I have something to do.”

Kyungsoo looks a bit unsure for some reason. He keeps on biting his lower lips as if he wants to say something.

“Baekhyun… you know _I love you_ , right?” he states suddenly.

Baekhyun looks at him weirdly and laughs. “ _Eww—_ what’s with you?”

“I mean— as a _friend_ , you doofus!” Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s head and locks it under his arm. Baekhyun shrieks while trying to frantically push the other male away.

“Soo, _what the hell_ — let go!”

Kyungsoo rubs the other’s head with his knuckles and smiles satisfactorily when he hears the pained yelps.

“Serves you right for always making me worry about you!”

When Kyungsoo _finally_ frees him, Baekhyun rubs his throbbing head and deadly glares at the other male. “That _hurts_ , you know.”

Kyungsoo grins in triumph, happy that Baekhyun is actually showing anger. The latter had been acting aloof and so out of his character for the past few weeks. 

He doesn’t like the passive person Baekhyun had turned into after his ‘heartbreak’.

Kyungsoo would never admit it, but he misses bickering with his friend— and he wouldn’t trade him with anything else in the world. 

“...I _really_ want you to be happy so I’m gonna apologise in advance.”

“Why are you apologising?” Baekhyun questions.

“You will know soon— and please don’t kill me,” Kyungsoo puts his hand together in front of his chest and bows his head.

“I— _okay…_?” Baekhyun eyes the other weirdly. What is Kyungsoo up to and why doesn’t he feel good about whatever that’s coming up?

Kyungsoo peaks at his watch and jumps, startled at seeing the time. “Oh no, I have to go now, Baek! I’ll see you tomorrow— and please inform me if you’ll make it to work or not!”

Baekhyun again stares at his friend like he has grown another head. “Why won’t I go to work tomorrow?”

“No reason— okay, I have to change now! Bye!”

Baekhyun dismisses him with a wave and continues to wipe the display rack. He hears the bell chime and Kyungsoo leaving with a bright “See you!”

Baekhyun replies without looking back and rubs the transparent glass hard, wanting it to be squeaky clean.

Then, he hears the bell chime again and guesses that maybe it is Kyungsoo who came back to retrieve a belonging he accidentally left behind. 

His friend can be quite clumsy too— albeit always having _the_ look that made people cautious of befriending him, but Baekhyun had bravely approached him on the first day of college,

Nonetheless, a lifetime friendship was formed without knowing. 

“Soo, did you leave something behind?” he asks without pulling his head up.

When he hears no answer, he then realises that it might not be the male. 

_Is it a customer?_

“I’m sorry our shop is closed for toda—” he spins around and stops midway, entranced at the _familiar_ figure standing a few feet away from him.

There, stands _Park Chanyeol_ in all his glory— adorned in his typical work attire, save for his suit coat.

Baekhyun just _panics_ and he turns around, shuffling his feet to flee from the shop but could only gap when he saw the key dangling from Chanyeol’s fingers.

Finally realising that Kyungsoo leaving early is all part of a scheme— _Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s_ scheme— and he is tricked by those two, he averts his eyes left and right, trying to find any form of escape.

_Damn it, Soo!_

He locked the back doorway earlier, there’s no way he can escape the shop unless he gets through the front door!

“Baekhyun.”

_Oh god, he’s calling me, what should I do— what should I do?! Should I pretend to faint? But it will hurt if I hit the floor!_

Baekhyun slowly backs away when he sees the taller stepping closer. He jumps in his spot when his back touches the wall; realising he has nowhere else to back go now. Chanyeol is so close already!

“ _Uh— Err— Uhh_ — wh-what are you d-doing h-here, Director Park?” he stutters. “— _back away_! Don’t come closer!” he extends both his arms forward, working hard at maintaining the distance between them.

His effort all goes into vain when Chanyeol grabs both his arms and puts his hands into his hold. Baekhyun feels warmth enveloping his fingers and visibly shudders.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Struggling to pull his hands away from Chanyeol’s tight grips, he manages to croak out a weak, “I’m n-not avoiding y-you— I’ve just b-been very busy l-lately…” 

“Look at me in the eyes when you are talking to me.” 

Chanyeol pulls his chin up as soon as he says that, locking their eyes together and Baekhyun tries to maintain eye contact before failing miserably and pulls his eyes away immediately.

Baekhyun yelps in surprise when Chanyeol suddenly snakes his arm around his middle, pulling his body super close that he can feel Chanyeol’s hot breath against his face.

“Why are you avoiding me, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun lets out his breath that he doesn’t know that he is holding. “I told you, I was not avoiding you, I was just bus—”

“Don’t lie, Baekhyun.”

“I’m n-not lying— why d-did you think I w-was avoiding you?” Baekhyun bravely looks at the taller in the eyes, pulling his chin up proudly to fight against Chanyeol’s minacious stare.

Baekhyun gathers his strength and pushes the director away, putting distance between them. 

He almost smirks winningly when the taller moves a few feet back but it briskly turns into a scowl when Chanyeol steps even closer than before, putting both his hands by the side of his face, caging him in between Chanyeol and the cold wall.

“Why are you acting this way, Baekhyun…?”

Baekhyun inhales deeply, mentally calming himself down before breathing out heavily. “I’m acting this way because I’m giving up— I’m finally letting you go!” Baekhyun bursts out, no longer playing riddles. He is so _tired_ too. 

Tears start brimming in his eyes and Baekhyun blinks rapidly to make it go away.

“I’m going to stop going after you— I’m so sorry for being _annoying_ and forcing you to eat my desserts every day. I know that you don’t like sweets and I was _stupid_ and _selfish_ for always forcing you to taste them— and I still don’t understand why you didn’t kick me out of your office— except for that one time— _but_ you always let me in and it gets me so _confused_! And I love it when you at least taste my desserts instead of just throwing it away, _so thank you for that —_ but, if you did that out of sympathy and you find me pitiful please stop— _tell me to stop_ … I’m already pitiful enough as I am, and _I love you_! So, I don’t want the man I love to pity me too— _and I_ just told you that I love you so can you let me go and let me dig my own grave now? I don’t think I can face you after—”

“ _I love you_.”

“— this. I’m too embarrassed to even see your handsome face and yes I _know_ that you love me— _wait wh-what_?” Baekhyun stops abruptly. Are his ears playing with him? “Please don’t say things you don’t mean, it’s okay if you don’t like me the same way so—”

Without warning, Chanyeol leans in and presses his lips firmly against the smaller male’s. 

It is just a soft meeting of their two lips for a while, until...

Chanyeol probes the other’s lips with his tongue, demanding for entrance and he ravishes the mouth as soon as Baekhyun parts his lips; exploring every nook and cranny of the warm craven.

Baekhyun is lost in the kiss; he doesn’t notice when he has closed his eyes and begins responding to the kiss just as intensely until Chanyeol bites onto his lower lips playfully.

As if something snaps inside of him, he opens his eyes in shock and is about to shove the other male away when Chanyeol himself voluntarily moves back.

The taller man looks at him with a contented smile. 

“Wh-what was that, Chanyeol?” he questions with urgency. Chanyeol shouldn't play with his feelings like this.

“I love you,” Chanyeol states again, firmly and full of confidence.

“You… love… _me_? Me— a no one like me? Don’t be kidding, Chanyeol. If this is a joke it better stop— it’s not funny at all,” Baekhyun replies defensively, still not believing his ears.

Or this must be a dream? He thinks.

He looks at his arm before looking at the male’s in front of him and couldn’t help but ogle at the size difference. Even under the dress shirt, Baekhyun can see the protruding biceps. _Damn…_

His frail arms are all skin and bones, it would surely hurt if he pinches them— then should he pinch Chanyeol’s instead? Compared to his, Chanyeol’s arm doesn’t look like it would hurt too much.

Before he could reach out to place his fingers onto Chanyeol’s much larger arm, the male grabs his right wrist.

Chanyeol’s palm feels warm against his skin. Baekhyun wonders if a dream can be this realistic? 

Should Baekhyun slap him instead? To wake himself up from this crazy dream— maybe he should.

Baekhyun lifts his free hand and swings it with force before his wrist is also caught by the man in front of him.

“Why do you want to slap me?— do you hate me that much?”

Baekhyun pulls his hands away without hesitation. The Chanyeol in his dream even sounds exactly like the Chanyeol in real life!

“Can you get out of my dream?” Baekhyun taps his feet impatiently, placing both his arms on his hips.

“ _Dream_? Baekhyun, this is not a dream— I’m right here.”

“What do you mean it’s _not_ a dream? So you’re saying that you love me?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and bellows sarcastically. “— very _funny_ , indeed.”

“I’m not kidding, I love you, Baekhyun— and this is not a dream,” Chanyeol says sharply, his tone doesn’t hold any hint of humour and he sounds deadly serious; putting Baekhyun into silence instantaneously.

Chanyeol steps closer to him and crouches so that his face is the same level of Baekhyun’s, catching the smaller off guard. “Or do you want me to prove it this way…” Chanyeol leans in closer and _closer_ and Baekhyun shuts his eyes tight in fear.

He feels a chaste kiss pressed onto his forehead— instead of his lips like he had expected and suddenly his face is cradled into soft and gentle hands.

“ _I am here_ , Baekhyun… I’m real and this is not a dream. _I love you_ — I’m sorry it took me so long to notice but I do love you— I like you so much, Baekhyun… I’m sorry for hurting you all this time. It was entirely my fault— I was in the biggest denial but now I realised, there’s no one else I want other than you…”

Baekhyun is again, put in a trance at the sudden confession.

Chanyeol is real and he’s actually here in front of him!

If that’s the case, Baekhyun would like to ask what he wants to know the most— who was the girl he saw?

“Then… who was _she_ ?— the one I saw at the office? She was sitting on your lap…” Baekhyun mutters under his breath. “ _Is she your girlfriend_ …?” he asks softly.

Somehow it still stings, knowing that someone else was there for Chanyeol before him.

Chanyeol pulls him gently to sit on one of the chairs before he takes a seat opposite the younger and calmly grabs the dainty fingers into his hold. 

Chanyeol interlaces their fingers together and adoringly smiles when Baekhyun doesn’t pull his hand away. He’s glad… 

“She is _not_ my girlfriend— and she will _never_ be,” he replies curtly and straight to the point.

When he finally has Baekhyun’s full attention on him, he begins telling him everything— from A to Z, not missing any point and he answers all Baekhyun’s questions as transparently as possible. 

“— and that’s what happened. She’s no one to me, Baek— she’s only the granddaughter to one of our business partners. Believe me… please?”

At the revelation, Baekhyun is torn in between wanting to jump in happiness or cry at the fact that his love is now reciprocated.

It doesn’t feel real at all.

But then again, he shouldn’t give it too easily, he thinks.

Baekhyun pulls his hand back from Chanyeol’s hold and turns his body sideways, crossing his arm and looking out the window.

“I don’t love you anymore, though,” he pouts.

The corner of Chanyeol’s lips slightly turns upward at hearing the sulk in Baekhyun’s tone. Chanyeol right away conceals his smile behind his hand and then scowls.

He gets up from his seat and crouches in front of Baekhyun’s seat. He takes the smaller male’s hand into his hold and tenderly presses a kiss at the back of his hand.

Baekhyun’s eyes are as wide as a saucer at the gesture and he internally screams; biting his lips hard to suppress his scream.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun— back then I was so confused, I’ve never fallen in love before so this is the first time I am feeling this way… will you forgive me and love me back?”

Chanyeol sees the tiny smile on Baekhyun’s face and is more than content that the cafe owner is not acting too hostile to him.

“...stand up, Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol stands up and immediately finds a natural mop of hair in his embrace. Softly, he kisses the head repeatedly while muttering apologies.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart— I love you.”

Baekhyun’s heart flutters at the sweet name and the apple of his cheeks slowly burns in embarrassment. 

He muzzles his head deeper into the taller’s broad chest, deeply inhaling the musky scent from the perfume Chanyeol uses.

“Love me, please?” Chanyeol pleads.

Baekhyun nods against his chest. “I never stopped… and I was so in _pain—_ I really wanted to see you… _I missed you so much_...”

Chanyeol listens to Baekhyun’s confession and continues to stroke his hair lovingly, comforting. 

“It hurts me so much to see you with her, you know…”

“I know… and I’m _so sorry_ , forgive me, love?”

Again, Baekhyun feels like his heart would burst from the nickname. 

“I’ll buy you a cake? Or do you want scones with strawberry jam— or macaroons?” Chanyeol adds.

Baekhyun chuckles and hits him playfully on the chest. “Silly… I can bake them myself.”

“At least I made you smile…” Chanyeol sighs gratefully.

Baekhyun loosens his arm around the taller and holds both of his arms. He keeps mum and just quietly scans the face in front of him. 

He cups the taller’s face into his palm and mutters, “I can’t believe you’re actually here…”

  
  
  
  


Never in his wildest dream did he think they’re ever going to be in this situation. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol says again.

“I love you too…” Baekhyun shyly replies, putting both his hands on his face to hide his burning cheeks. He must’ve resembled a tomato already!

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _Yes_.” Baekhyun whispers.

And all he remembers is Chanyeol’s face closing the distance between them and him circling his arms around the taller’s neck before he is yet again, lost in bliss.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol makes his way to Butter Digger as soon as the clock strikes twelve— it is lunch hour and he is afraid the cafe would be full and he wouldn’t get a seat.

Once he arrives in front of the cafe, he is thunderstruck at the long lines outside of the shop. Is there a special occasion today?

He walks closer and finally notices the curvy writing on the small chalkboard.

_Cookie ‘Out of Your reach’ is now back in-store with a brand new name ‘I’m Yours’. Grab them before they run out of stock >< Please line up at the right side of the cafe and we will assist you soon, thank you ~ xoxo from the Butter Digger team! _

He hears two college girls standing in line converse— and without any means to eavesdrop, he is about to enter the shop when their topic caught his attention.

“I wonder why the owner changed the name of the cookie?”

“Me too! I guess he got his true love after all— like it doesn’t take a genius to notice that he was longing for someone before this, look at how now it’s called, ‘I’m Yours’!”

“I like the owner, have you ever seen him? He’s kinda cute too!”

“OMG! I would love to see him too but he’s always at the back in the kitchen— a close friend of mine said he’d always bicker with the cute guy at the counter but I think it’s been a while since she’s last seen them fight and oh, she comes here every day, that’s how she knew!”

“Ah.. really? I think…”

Chanyeol turns around and smiles sheepishly, no longer interested in the conversation. He would love to do nothing more but hug Baekhyun so tightly until the smaller males couldn’t breathe.

Baekhyun is so _precious_ and Chanyeol is so in **love**.

Before he could step inside the cafe, the entrance opens with a loud jingle from the bell hanging on top of the door and suddenly Chanyeol finds his arm full of his smiley boyfriend.

“Chanyeol!”

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun snuggles closer to him and whines against his chest. “ _I miss you_ ~ I’ve been baking since morning— just why is the cookie so popular? I’m so tired of baking them.”

As soon as he says that, murmurs are heard from their side.

Baekhyun pulls his head up from the chest and immediately comes face to face with _faces_. 

A lot of them.

Some looks amused whilst some do not care enough to look at the small _scene_.

How can he forget the customers lining up outside? His eyes were only on his boyfriend that he didn’t see all these other people!

Red immediately blooms onto his cheeks and Baekhyun yelps shyly before burying his face again into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Oh god, that’s the cute owner of this cafe!”

“Wow! Is that his boyfriend? They look like a perfect match together!”

“He’s so small— I want to squish him!”

The tips of Baekhyun’s ears are already as red as tomato and Baekhyun wants nothing more but for the ground to swallow him whole.

And Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol only laughs at his lover’s cute antics. With sparkling eyes, he bends down to press a kiss on top of the other’s head.

This is what happiness feels like.

  
  
  
  


They are currently at Baekhyun’s house and Chanyeol is staying over for some very _personal_ reasons last night. Baekhyun likes this, waking up in the morning first thing to Chanyeol’s peaceful face next to him.

After breakfast, Baekhyun excuses himself to take a shower. 

He is sweaty from cooking breakfast earlier and he wants nothing more but a long warm shower to soothe his _aching_ muscles. Once he is done refreshing up, he skips down the stairs and smiles brightly once he spots his boyfriend sitting on the sofa.

“Chanyeol~ That Hyeri girl, I’ve dealt with her— she won’t bother you anymore so don’t worry~”

Baekhyun takes a seat beside him and clings onto his boyfriend’s arm. 

Chanyeol who is watching the morning news puts down his cup of warm Americano and looks at Baekhyun weirdly. 

“You’ve _dealt_ with her?”

“Yes~” 

“How?”

“I just told my dad to cut off our business deal with anything related to their company— her attitude is not good and she is mean to me… That’s more than enough reason for my father to listen to me~”

“Your family owns a company too?” Chanyeol asks and takes a sip of his coffee. He didn’t know that.

“ _Ooh—_ I _forgot_ to tell you! I’m the youngest son to the BYN Bank~”

Chanyeol sputters out the coffee and stares wide-eyed at the smaller. “BYN Bank?!”

“Yup!”

“Baekhyun, _baby_ , your father literally owns half of South Korea— and you just told me now?!” Chanyeol says bewildered. 

He cannot believe his ears.

“Hehe, _surprise_ ~”

“Please don’t tell me you have bodyguards looking after you from afar and they’ve been reporting to your father everything I did.”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun grins cheekily.

“ _Oh god_ , what have I gotten myself into,” Chanyeol mutters to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #pray4chanyeol
> 
> (this work is also posted as an uwma couple fic. fret not, it is still me)


	2. drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do it or baekhyun will cry

Chanyeol wakes up to the sun seeping through the curtains, almost blinding him with the brightness. The digital clock on the side tables shows that it is a little just over 11 a.m. It's almost noon and no wonder the sun is blazing through the floor-to-ceiling bedroom windows.

He groans at the unwelcomed extra heat and reaches out for the little remote on the bedside, pressing a button before watching the curtains slowly closes and effectively blocking the sun from entering the room.

“Babe?” he calls out to his boyfriend, his deep voice raspy and a few octaves lower from sleep.

Silence is what answered him. 

He rubs his face tiredly before pushing the covers away. Getting up from the bed, he groans again when he hears his back cracking.

It is definitely his age taking a toll on him. When you’re a CEO and your amount of workload is second next to the country’s president, Chanyeol has to squeeze any extra time to go to the gym— to which he would prefer to sleep instead, preferably with a brunette inside his arms and thus, he had not properly visited the gym in 2 months. 

Yes, he feels terrible and out of shape thank you very much.

After swiftly washing himself up and changing his pyjamas into sweatpants, forgoing his shirt because it’s a little stuffy because of the summer weather, he exits their shared bedroom and hops down the spiral stairs. 

“Baby?” he calls again.

No answer.

It is eerily quiet and Baekhyun is _never_ quiet. Even when the petite man is silently focusing on perfecting his new recipe, or to what Baekhyun likes to call it, his new-invention-that-could-put-everyone-to-tears, he is never this quiet and will always be accompanied by his playlist of K-Pop music.

Trust him, if there’s someone who would know about that, it is Park Chanyeol.

It’s not always you wake up to ‘Boombayah’ blasting at full volume accompanied with Baekhyun’s poor attempt at sing-a-long. 

Park Chanyeol had the first-hand experience and liberty to watch that happens once in a fortnight whenever ‘Butter Digger’ is coming up with a new menu. 

It was a sight to behold if he could muse. 

He opens the fridge and takes out a chilled bottled water before chugging it down. Only when he turns towards the marbled countertop does he notice something under the food cover, immediately smiling like a fool when he sees the baguette and the little post-it note stuck onto the side of the plate.

_getting some groceries with Soo!! I made salmon baguette and you better finish them or else I’ll get madddd : < love you vvvvvvveerrryyyyy much xoxoxxoxoxo - baek <333333 _

Chanyeol cannot wipe the disgustingly-in-love smile out of his face and makes a mental note to send his little boyfriend a text. 

After his hearty breakfast, Chanyeol goes upstairs to retrieve his phone and runs back downstairs to the kitchen. He snaps a picture of the empty plate and sends it to the brunette.

_Thanks baby I enjoyed breakfast. Be back home soon. I love you <3 _

Just a second (or two) after he hits the ‘send’ button, he hears the sound of the door keypad being pressed and instantly leaps out of the kitchen to open the door.

“Yeollie!” Baekhyun looks surprised when his taller boyfriend stands behind the door and drops the bags of groceries onto the floor, a bit too forcefully from the excitement. He basically _flies_ from his spot and leaps into Chanyeol’s opened-arms.

“I miss you!” Baekhyun murmurs against his bare chest. 

“I miss you too, baby.” Chanyeol coddles his boyfriend’s cheek into his hands, leaning down to press a chaste kiss onto those pouty lips. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up, love?”

“You looked tired, I know you went home late last night. Have you had breakfast? How was it, Channie?”

“It was delicious, baby. Thanks for that.”

Just then, a totally _not_ amused Kyungsoo retorts from the door, his face distorting into a look of disgust. “Oh please, guys, you’ve just been apart for two hours, not 2 days. Spare me the sappy soap opera please.” 

He looks down at the bags Baekhyun dropped and sighs. “I knew I did something when I didn’t tell you to bring the eggs in, _thank god_ , who knows what would happen to those.” 

The couple turns to look at Kyungsoo and breaks into a sheepish smile. Baekhyun, surprisingly, breaks the hug and goes to help his best friend with the bags. 

“Oh hey, Kyungsoo. Good morning to you,” Chanyeol greets and steps closer to the duo but before he can get any closer to retrieve the bags from Baekhyun’s hands, he is stopped by the latter who stands in front of him. 

“Why are you shirtless?” Baekhyun asks, his eyes squinting into a scrutinizing gaze.

Chanyeol furrows his eyes confusedly at the question. “Uh, the weather is a bit hot today, I guess. I was sweating in my sleep, baby.” 

“Soo is here.” Baekhyun deadpans. 

Again, Chanyeol looks over the petite’s shoulder to see Kyungsoo sporting the same bewildered look on his face that screams _why is Baekhyun standing there when I have to get these groceries into the house jesus christ MOVE!_

“Uhh, yes, I can see that, Baek.”

“Put on a shirt we have a guest.” 

“Babe, it’s just Kyungsoo.” They have gone on a beach trip with the staff of Butter Digger once for bonding experiences so it was definitely not the first time Chanyeol has shown his upper body to the shorter male (or to the rest of the staff too for that matters). 

Baekhyun’s lips wobble at the answer that he did _not_ want to hear. “Put it on or I will _cry_.”

Horrified at the answer that escaped Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol looks at the smaller male pointedly, admitting his defeat. He is never one to win with Baekhyun’s tears.

It even seems like the younger _knows_ what effect those pearly drops from his eyes do to the taller that he takes full advantage of the situation more often than he didn’t. 

“Just go Chanyeol or I swear I will not guarantee your little boy’s safety if he even starts crying,” Kyungsoo threatens with a suppressed sigh. 

His best friend is such a drama queen. 

“Stop flaunting your _chocolate_ abs to Soo, Yeol. It is only for me to see _and touch_ ,” Baekhyun whispers the last part while patting it softly, his lips spreading into a thin line in displeased.

He is a bit possessive, screw him. 

That’s the perks of being the youngest heir to BYN Bank, he knows well that a single drop of his tears will get his father and big brother, Baekbeom scurrying on their feet to find what had displeased him.

That is how much power he has. 

Kyungsoo said that he was coddled too much, but Baekhyun begs to disagree. He has never taken advantage of that— except for when the new Mario Kart game came out in middle school and Baekhyun had cried his eyes off when it was sold out that his father personally ordered for it to be flown into South Korea on the _same night_ , but that, Kyungsoo doesn’t need to know.

So yes, Baekhyun knows his boundaries.

Chanyeol bends down to place a kiss onto the brunette’s forehead and leaves to put on a damn shirt. He just knows that he will instantly start to sweat the moment he puts it on but for Baekhyun.

For Baekhyun, his boyfriend who’s noticeably shorter than him but has him wrapped around his pretty fingers. 

If someone told Chanyeol that once in the future he will be so compliant for someone, he would truly laugh it off. 

Oh truly, the power of love, they say.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh how the tables have turned eh? chanyeol whipped with a capital W smh
> 
> enjoy little drabbles of chanbaek bestest sweetest goodest boyfriends. 
> 
> there'll be more random drabbles in the future too! stay tuned :>


	3. drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On days when Baekhyun comes home with the entire line from Burberry’s newest spring collection is then Chanyeol gets reminded that his boyfriend is pretty much set for the rest of his life.

“Love, what's this?” Chanyeol asks, pointing to the arrays of paper bags on the bed. He just arrived home from work and to his surprise, he finds none other than Baekhyun sitting in the middle of the bed amidst all those huge bags, taking selfies— or at least, tries too. 

Because his little boyfriend is struggling to fit every single bag into the frame, jutting out his lips every time the pictures come out crooked, Chanyeol figures.

Baekhyun is too engrossed in his little selfie session that he didn’t notice his boyfriend entering the room and yelps, dropping his phone on the bed with a silent thud.

“Yeollie!” he exclaims, excitedly hopping off from the bed to run into his boyfriend’s arm while the taller reprimands him to be careful and not jump over those paper bags. 

“Careful!”

“You’re finally home!” Baekhyun squeals, not minding the warning. _Unsurprisingly_ , he trips on his last steps and saved himself from the nasty fall because he falls into Chanyeol’s embrace instead. 

Chanyeol flicks the shorter’s forehead playfully, pursing his lips into a thin line. “I told you to be careful.”

“You’re here to catch me anyways— you wouldn’t let me fall, right?” Baekhyun cheekily grins, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol’s chest, inhaling the familiar scent. 

Has he mentioned that he loves Chanyeol’s scent? At this point, you can even call it an obsession because Baekhyun _cannot_ fall asleep at night unless he is wrapped with the bergamot scent. 

Chanyeol grunts but pulls Baekhyun’s body closer into his hold. “You’re very lucky you make mean strawberry tarts or else…”

Baekhyun squints his eyes and glares at the taller. He pinches the side of Chanyeol’s waist a little bit too forcefully that Chanyeol lets out a small-scream.

“Ow ow ow! Babe!” 

“Try saying that again,” Baekhyun glares, his lips forming into a pout. He goes back to hugging his boyfriend. He rubs his hands over the spot he had just pinched, slowly starting to feel sorry.

Chanyeol pecks his temples and mutters a soft sorry against his forehead. They both bask in the silence for a while, just quietly appreciating each other’s existence. 

However, time passes and Baekhyun’s legs are starting to hurt from standing up too long, not only that, his eyes are gradually feeling heavier as the second pass by. Being cocooned in Chanyeol’s embrace always triggers his sleepy mode. 

Chanyeol breaks the silence when he chuckles, his deep voice echoing through the four walls. He can feel Baekhyun yawning against his neck.

“Love, you can’t sleep here.”

“Mmhm,” Baekhyun whines, “But you’re so warm.”

“I would suggest you sleep on the bed but look at the mess you made, baby,” Chanyeol mumbles and pats the smaller on the back to signal him to look at the current condition of the bed. “ _You_ need to clean that mess up first, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun stifles his groan and finally brings his face away from Chanyeol chest. He looks at the bed and scrunches up his nose in distaste— they could have taken a nap if not for those paper bags. 

Chanyeol pulls away from him and steps closer to the bed, examining the paper bags. He notes the bold ‘Burberry’ plastered in the middle of the bag. 

There are at least _thirty_ bags here, in all kinds of sizes and Chanyeol is horrified at thinking how much money was spent and burnt just like _that_. 

“Why’d you buy so many, Baek?”  
  


Baekhyun shrugs and takes a seat at the little free corner of the bed. He brings a medium-sized bag into his lap and rummages through it. “I didn’t buy this.”

“Don’t tell me you robbed the store, babe,” Chanyeol jokes.

“No, silly,” Baekhyun snorts. “Daddy bought them for me— my parents felt bad they couldn’t be home for Lunar New Year hence… all this.”

“Why did he buy so much, though?”  
  


“This actually isn’t _that_ much, Yeollie. I think it’s just all the things from Burberry’s upcoming spring collection!” Baekhyun chirps, happily taking out a new beige coat to try on.

Chanyeol gulps. “What do you mean _not_ that much? Baby, who buys the entire collection???”

“Duh, my dad does,” Baekhyun deadpans and adds, “Last year he was away for my birthday too and he sent the entire summer collection from Louis Vuitton _and_ Supreme, it was a pain to reorganise everything in my closet.”

He twirls around in his new coat for his boyfriend to see and grabs another bag before pulling out a knitted scarf. He snakes it around his neck and continues his little fashion show.

“What do you think, Yeollie? I think these look cute on me!” 

When Chanyeol doesn’t answer him, Baekhyun stops to frown at the taller who’s looking pretty much constipated at how twisted his face is.

Touching the other’s arm, Baekhyun worriedly asks, “What’s wrong, Channie?” 

Something seems to snap out of Chanyeol and the taller exhales deeply.

“I cannot seem to get used to how much money your family have.”

Baekhyun laughs at the answer and takes off his new scarf and coat, “Technically, daddy’s the rich one— I’m just a cafe owner.”

“Babe, I think you have enough money in your bank account to buy _my_ entire company.”

“Should I buy all your shares so you’re no longer the CEO and will work for me at Butter Digger instead?” Baekhyun claps gleefully as if actually _considering_ doing it. 

When Chanyeol does not look amused, Baekhyun puffs his cheeks and grumbles. “I was _kidding—_ don’t look at me like that, old man.”

Baekhyun approaches the taller male and playfully squishes his cheeks. He giggles when Chanyeol just lets him do it— who knew the cold Chanyeol he met before this could ever be so compliant?

Chanyeol suddenly pulls him onto his lap until the smaller is straddling him. He leans down to whisper something into Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun can’t stop squirming when the hot breath tickles against his sensitive nape. 

“You _love_ my office anyway— remember how good you felt _riding_ me on my chair last week? I didn’t hear you complaining, hm?” 

“Chanyeol!”

“You know what? Let’s test the mattress in our guest room, we need to know if they’re sturdy enough to accommodate our guests, don’t you think so, love?” Chanyeol hotly says, purposely blowing into the brunette’s neck.

“Chanye—”

“Hold on tightly, love— we wouldn’t want you to fall, right?” Chanyeol smirks handsomely before picking the smaller up, catching him by surprise.

“—Ack!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluffy mess that they are,,,,, when will I
> 
> anyways enjoy this new drabble!  
> comments are highly appreciated!!
> 
> next drabble will be of chanyeol's official encounter with the byuns ;) #prayersforpcy
> 
> oh btw I wrote another married chanbaek two-shot hehe its called Juliet Roses for B, go check it out <33


End file.
